Kindred Spirits
by ExcaliburMaiden
Summary: "With all my heart," Gwen whispered, walking toward Arthur as he stood in Avalon's glistening waters. The wind whipped through her long, dark hair, and her blue dress billowed as she stepped into the cool, rippling water to grasp her husband's outstretched hand. ( Based on episode 5 x 09 ) One Shot Collection
1. Chapter 1

Kindred Spirits by Roguefan212000

I don't own Merlin.

**Author's Notes- **I broke my own self imposed rule of never writing anything that doesn't have a clear plot. So here's a character study of Merlin and Freya`s feelings in regard to their relationship. Enjoy! Please read and review !

One spring day Merlin stood in an open field littered with white and purple wild flowers. He smiled as he knelt to pluck the dainty blossoms from the tall grass. Arthur thought he was off picking herbs for Gaius. Once Merlin was satisfied with the flowers he collected, he placed a floral printed ribbon around the stems. Thoughts of Freya drifted through his mind. She faced an untimely death and was forever bound to the lake, because he didn't have the power to free her from a watery prison. The nights were the worst when he lay in bed alone with his thoughts. In the day, Merlin could escape by keeping busy. In the night, there was only silence and shadows around him. At times, his heart ached with more than a dull pang of longing when he saw Arthur and Gwen. They were sharing a life together that he and Freya could never have. He would be lying if he didn't admit to feeling even the slightest bit of jealousy. Merlin pushed these thoughts aside.

With flowers in hand, Merlin headed toward the lake to visit his lady. Merlin called out to Freya when he reached the lake shore. Shining ripples surrounded her as she rose from the water. Freya smiled as she rushed toward her lover. Her purple dress billowed in the spring breeze. Merlin took off his boots then clumsily trudged through the water to meet her. The two embraced one another. She felt solid and real in his arms. Her pale skin was cool like lake water. The couple sat together on the shore. Merlin gave her the flowers he picked. Freya inhaled the wildflowers` scent then ran her finger tips over the soft petals. She longed for the world that she left behind. Freya thanked him with kisses. Merlin eagerly returned each and every kiss.

"I've missed you," she said while lying against the sand.

"I've missed you too," he replied. He lay beside her, his fingers interlaced with her own. The sun warmed them as they lay there watching the clouds. With a free hand, Freya brushed specks of sand from his dark hair. She gazed at him adoringly. The sun light framed him in a golden light.

"You are beautiful," she whispered. Merlin laughed with disbelief.

"Me?" he asked while gesturing toward his over sized ears.

"Yes," Freya answered with a grin.

She pulled his hand away from his ears. He shook his head. Freya was lovely. With every visit, the sight of her emerging from the lake still left him spellbound and breathless. Merlin told her so. Freya blushed prettily at his compliment. He smiled. It was so easy to make her blush. Merlin gazed at their joined hands. He imagined what it would be like to have her beside him every day for the rest of his life. Whatever loneliness or longing he felt would be stronger for Freya. At least, he had friends whom he could be with. Freya was once again alone. They wanted many things. Things they knew they couldn't have, but it didn't stop them from wanting any less. Magic bound them together allowing the couple to see each others` dreams. This was their dream.

_On an autumn afternoon little Hunith`s blue eyes turned gold. A hand stitched doll Freya made for her started to float in the air. The five year old girl clothed in a red dress clapped her hands excitedly, clearly pleased with the new trick she learned. Hunith danced around a tree. The doll followed copying her movements. Merlin stood by a vegetable garden watching his daughter play. He had just finished watering the greenery. A smile graced his lips. Merlin fondly recalled Hunith`s birth. He used magic to ease Freya`s pain, making the delivery easier. Hunith was so small and pale when she was born. She had Freya`s wavy hair and Merlin's blue eyes. Freya lay in bed holding the new born. Merlin gazed lovingly at the little one cradled in his wife's arms. This precious life was the product of their love. Merlin kissed Freya`s forehead. He tucked Freya`s sweat laden locks behind her ears. Happy tears shone in their eyes. Freya smiled weakly as she offered the baby to Merlin. He held his daughter as if she were a porcelain doll. _

"_Luckily, she has your ears," Merlin joked. Freya glanced at her husband tiredly. _

"_I like your ears," she said sleepily. _

_Merlin chuckled, holding little Hunith close. This was one of the happiest moments of his young life. The other moment was their wedding day. The Ealdor wedding was small and simple. His mother shed happy tears throughout the ceremony. Freya was a beautiful bride. She wore a simple white dress. A crown of wild flowers was woven through her long dark hair. The sound of Freya`s voice jolted Merlin back to the present. Freya called Hunith and Merlin inside for lunch. Merlin smiled as he watched little Hunith rush inside the cottage. He had given his family a little house near a lake surrounded by wild flowers. Merlin followed his daughter into the house, happy to have the life he always wanted._

Merlin was uncertain what parts of the dream were his or Freya`s, but it didn't really matter. Their hopes and desires mingled together becoming one. Merlin glanced at the sun, it was getting late. Freya still lay against the sand, but her arm covered her eyes. She released a shaky breath. Merlin knew she was crying. He always left at this time. Whenever he saw Freya cry it felt like a knife had been plunged through his heart. Perhaps they should stop their dream sharing. It only made things more painful when they parted. Why build false hope? He pulled Freya into his arms then kissed the top of her head. "I will be back. You know," he said failing to keep his voice steady.

"I want …" she started.

"I know," Merlin answered. His vision started to blur with unshed tears. "I want that too." Once Freya told him that he should move on. He shouldn't waste his life with someone who couldn't give him what he wanted. Merlin stubbornly told her that he didn't want to be with anyone else. He reluctantly pulled out of Freya`s tight embrace. With slumped shoulders, Merlin headed toward the long path leading back to the castle.

"Goodbye Freya," he whispered. He dare not look back. Seeing her tearful brown eyes might break his resolve. Freya sat on the lake shore holding the flowers Merlin had given her. Her wind whipped hair stuck to her tear stained face.

"Goodbye Merlin," she replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Kindred Spirits by Roguefan212000

I don't own Merlin.

**Author's Notes- **Part one takes place during The Darkest Hour part two. It's an alternative storyline for Merlin being healed. Lancelot takes Merlin to The Lake of Avalon. Part two takes place after the Season four finale.

_Part One _

Lancelot glanced worriedly at his friend. Merlin's lanky form leaned against his horse's neck. His blue eyes were glazed over. His skin was alarmingly pale. Incoherent muttering came from Merlin's lips. Lancelot tightened his hold on his horse's reigns. He looked ahead, strengthening his determination. His lips form a tight line. _They would make it_, Lancelot told himself. _They had to make it._ The two companions traveled into the heart of a forest. Lancelot glanced about the surrounding area. Dusk had come and night would soon be upon them. He spied a lake a bit further up. So he decides to rest and water the horses. Lancelot carefully lifted Merlin off his horse. He placed his frail form near the lake's edge. Merlin stretched out his arm, letting the cool water caress his fingers.

"Freya", he muttered. Lancelot gave Merlin a concerned look. He reached down to remove Merlin's hand from the water. The clear waters took on a golden glow. The waters churned violently. A woman emerged from the parting waves. The brown eyed beauty appeared perfectly dry. The lady's dark hair came to her waist. She was clothed in a flowing violet dress. The lady's serene other worldly aura was shattered upon seeing Lancelot hovering over Merlin's limp form. On the shore, Lancelot could only stare in awe. She seemed to float across the lake barely making any ripples in the water. As she came closer, Lancelot could see her face form an expression he clearly recognized as worry. She walked onto the shore .Her gaze shifted from Merlin to Lancelot. The Lady`s eyes rested on Lancelot. Wide eyed Lancelot rose to his feet.

"You have nothing to fear, Sir Lancelot," said the lady. "I am Freya, Lady of the Lake."

"My friend is sick, Lady Freya," Lancelot explained. He regarded her with sad and weary eyes. "Please, can you heal him?"

"Yes," she answered, glancing at Merlin. "Rest now, I will watch over you."

"Thank you, my lady", Lancelot said bowing.

The lady knelt beside Merlin. She placed her hand over his chest. Then she whispered words in a language that Lancelot could not understand. The language was soothing to his ears. Lancelot reluctantly drifted off to sleep by a tree. Merlin's eyes fluttered open. He stared dazedly at Freya . "Hello Merlin", Freya said with a wistful smile.

" Freya," he cried hoarsely. "I must be dreaming." Freya laughed, and then shook her head. "You saved my life," said Merlin. "Thank you".

"There's no need to thank me, Merlin," Freya replied. "I'm just grateful your knight brought you here in time." Merlin tried to sit up but the slight movement made him dizzy. So he lay down again. "You must rest," Freya said in a voice laced with concern. She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Your strength will return in time."

Merlin lifted her hands from his shoulders. He cradled her hands against his heart. She was solid, real and right before his eyes. Merlin's mind reeled with endless possibilities. His affectionate gesture brought a smile to Freya`s lips. Freya`s hands were soft and warm. His brows furrowed in confusion. "How is this possible?" he asked. "I thought …"

"Now is not the time", she answered solemnly. "Sleep Merlin, you aren't well. I will watch over you."

"How could I possibly sleep now? ", he protested. His heart broken expression stirred remains of human emotion within Freya. For so long, she had only known the gentle currents and secret magic of the lake. She did not feel the pain and sorrows of mortals. Within the lake, she only felt a dull pang of longing for Merlin. Freya felt dampness against her cheeks. She had forgotten what it felt like to cry. Freya lay down beside Merlin, and then wrapped her arms around him. She rests her head against the curve of his neck. Merlin leaned back to look at her. Freya`s tear stained face mirrored his own.

"Let's treasure the moment we have now", Freya said. Neither spoke about tomorrow or what could have been. They shared a few chaste kisses and only talked about how they missed one another. Merlin lay against the grass simply gazing at his beautiful Freya. Weariness overtook him. Merlin's eyes lids grew heavy with slumber. Freya watched over Merlin and Lancelot until dawn. She glanced at the shining lake. The magic called out to her. Freya felt the power drawing her back to the waters. She blinked back her tears as she gazed at her sleeping lover.

"Good bye, Merlin," Freya whispered. She stepped into the lake. Her slender form was swallowed up by a magical whirl pool. Soon the waters grew calm. Glimmering sunlight shone over the spot where Freya vanished. Merlin awoke from a peaceful sleep to discover his Freya was gone. He clambered to his feet. He knelt beside the lake then dipped his hands into the clear water.

" Freya," he whispered brokenly. Merlin called out to her again and again but she did not return. Merlin glanced at the lake's sunlit ripples. A tear traveled down his cheek. In all his young life, Merlin had never yearned for anything or anyone this much. Merlin's heart ached for what could have been. He thought of a little house surrounded by wildflowers standing a few meters away from a lake. A sad smile graced his lips as he remembered the paradise he and Freya dreamt of not so long ago. He silently vowed to return one day and free Freya from her watery prison. He glanced at the sleeping Lancelot. Merlin thought of his quest and Arthur. With a heavy heart, Merlin stepped away from the lake. He had to wake Lancelot. Arthur needed them. Destiny cried out. Merlin could not deny her call.

_Part Two _

Merlin studied spell book after spell book but nothing proved to be effective. Freya would not rise from the lake no matter how much he pleaded. Merlin stood gazing sadly at the still waters. Exhausted both physically and emotionally, Merlin headed toward home. Night was swiftly approaching. As Merlin walked through a forest's clearing, he heard an animal wailing. The sound was coming from a near by cluster of bushes. Merlin followed the noise. The cries sounded like a wounded horse. He pushed past the shrubbery. A unicorn lay in the grass. There was a deep gash along the unicorn's right front leg. The unicorn's eyes grew wide with fear. She twitched her ears nervously. Merlin slowly stepped toward her. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said kindly.

He gazed sympathetically at the unicorn. He reached out to touch the wound. His blue eyes turned gold momentarily. The unicorn's flesh mended together. Merlin smiled as he gently patted the unicorn's neck. She stood up then glanced at Merlin. "Thank you, Emrys", said the unicorn. "I shall repay you. I promise."

Her voice echoed within Merlin's mind. Startled Merlin stared wide eyed at the unicorn. He watched as she trotted off into the forest. Merlin returned home. He trudged past Gaius`s empty bed as he headed toward his room. Gaius was away treating patients in one of the outlining villages. He missed the dear old man. He didn't relish returning to an empty home. Whenever Arthur allowed him a spare moment, Merlin would spend the time by Freya`s lake. Merlin collapsed onto his bed. He fell into a restless slumber.

_Meanwhile_ ….. A unicorn stepped toward a lake. She lowered her head, so her silver horn touched the sparkling waters. Freya emerged from the shining waters. Her violet dress flowed around her slender form as she stepped onto dry land. "From this day forward, you are free", said the unicorn. "I have granted Emrys his greatest wish."

"Thank you", Freya said crying. She embraced the unicorn. The unicorn's magic swished Freya away in a flurry of light.

_Back in Camelot …_ Sunlight shone through the dusty window in Merlin's room. He was already dressed in his usual servant attire. Merlin rolled up his night shirt and put it way. Foot steps sounded from behind his bedroom door. Merlin frowned. Gaius was not meant to return from his travels for a few more days. Perhaps it was George. He shuddered at the thought. Merlin was certain Arthur only kept George around just to annoy him. Had he come to boast about beating him at serving Arthur breakfast again? Merlin stomped toward the door. He reached for the handle then pulled the door open. His lover stood before him. Her pretty face was spoiled by joyful tears. Merlin's previous irritation was replaced by shock. This was followed by a wave of other emotions.

" Freya," he gasped. Merlin stumbled back from the door way. He sank down onto his bed. He struggled to regulate his breathing. Freya sat down beside him. She rubbed his back trying to calm him. He started to cry. Freya cried too. She pulled him into her arms then kissed his forehead. "I love you, Merlin", she whispered. Her breath was warm against his ear. Merlin raised his head to look at her. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Is it really you?" he asked .Merlin needed to hear her say so.

"Yes", she answered. "I'm finally free!" Freya told him about the unicorn who granted his wish .He recalled finding a wounded unicorn in the forest. Merlin released a breath; he didn't realize he was holding. He smiled brilliantly. Merlin held Freya close. "I love you too," he said.

Please review! I would appreciate feedback. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Kindred Spirits by Roguefan212000

I don't own Merlin.

**Author's Notes- **This is an alternative storyline to The Lady of the Lake. I hope you like it. Please review!

Moonlight shone thorough the window, as Merlin stuffed the last of his supplies into a sack. He knelt down then reached under his bed grasping a spell book, which he tucked under his arm. Merlin slung his sack over his shoulder then headed out the bedroom door. As he crept through the darkness, he spared Gaius` slumbering form one last glance. The main door shut with a small creak. Merlin hurried off into the night. He slipped past the guards. Merlin grinned as he snuck into the tunnel where Freya dwelled. A magically lit torch guided him through the narrow passages. Freya was huddled in a corner watching the dying candle light. She was wearing Morgana`s dress.

"You look lovely," Merlin said with a smile. Freya shyly smiled in return. She self consciously ran her fingers over the fine silk dress. Merlin held out his hand. Freya held tightly. The pair crept through the tunnels hand in hand. As they reached the threshold, clanking armor and voices could be heard. Merlin stepped forward but Freya froze.

"What if we're caught?" Freya said in a trembling voice. "I can't go back in that cage again." Merlin pulled her close. "No harm will come to you", he whispered. "I promise." Merlin's eyes turned gold. A fog surrounded the guards. Merlin and Freya ran past them. The pair ran through the castle gates and into the forest. They stopped to rest upon reaching the forest's depths. Merlin started a small fire. Freya silently watched the dancing flames. Merlin opened his spell book leafing through the dusty pages. She turned away from the fire to glance at the book's pages. He looked up at her. "I will find a way to save you," he said confidently. His blue eyes brighten with determination. A sad smile graced Freya`s lips as she watched him. He cast spell after spell. Nothing seemed to happen.

"I don't feel any different,"Freya admitted.

"Perhaps it takes time to feel the full effect," he said hopefully.

The curse sent a stab of pain through Freya`s body. Freya cried out. Merlin rushed to her side but she pushed him away. She struggled to stand then staggered off into the forest.

"Freya," he called out.

"No. Merlin," she said gasping. "You have to stay away. I don't want to hurt you."

Freya ran until the pain overcame her .She fell to her knees clutching the loose soil as she cried out in agony. Her slender body bulked and stretched becoming the fierce green eyed Bastet. Morgana`s dress lay in pieces on the ground. Her glossy black fur shone in the moonlight. She spread her wings preparing to take flight. The sound of rustling bushes stopped her. The Bastet followed the sound. Merlin emerged from a cluster of tall bushes. Worry marred his gentle features. Freya had warned him to stay away. What if she couldn't stop herself? Her lust for blood shed was so powerful. The Bastet roared in frustration. She swung her head to and fro. Every part of her screamed for Merlin's blood. She backed away from him battling the urge. The Bastet lowered her head. She shut her eyes hoping to strengthen her will power. Soft warmth caressed her head. The Bastet`s head shot up. She stared wide eyed at Merlin. His hand lay atop her furry head. Only affection and sadness shone in his eyes as he gazed at her. He knew there was a part of Freya locked within the beast. So she could never hurt him. She nuzzled against Merlin.

"Come on," he said softly. He led her back to the campfire. Merlin settled down on a blanket. The Bastet sat beside him. She looked at the surrounding forest. The need to kill still lingered within her. Merlin sensed her restlessness. He touched the Bastet`s face making her look at him.

"You can fight this, Freya," he said earnestly. "I know you can." The Bastet groaned. Merlin wrapped his arms around her. She whimpered throughout the night feeling restless and hungry for killing. Merlin stayed by her side. In the morning, Merlin felt smooth skin against his hands. His eyes fluttered open.

"You did it," he whispered, smiling sleepily. Merlin kissed her forehead. He gently pulled away from Freya, careful not to wake her. Merlin covered Freya in a blanket. He found a spare tunic and trousers in his sack. Merlin lay the clothing beside her then tended to the campfire. His eyes turned gold causing flames to spring up amongst the woodpile. He headed off into the forest in hopes of finding a rabbit for their meal. When Merlin returned with his bounty, he saw Freya dressed sitting by the fire. He smiled at her. Her smile faltered as she noticed how tired he looked. She knew it was all her fault. How long could this continue? They couldn't hide in the forests forever. She fought off the curse last night but what about today or tomorrow? She placed her hand on his arm.

"Here let me," Freya offered, taking the rabbit from him. She ignored his protests. Freya skinned and cleaned the meat preparing it to be roasted by the fire. Merlin gazed at her wonderingly. Her hands were skilled and steady. She wasn't bothered by the mess. Freya noticed his expression.

"It becomes easier with time," she explained. "I had to learn how to hunt while being on my own."

"You're not on your own anymore," he reminded her.

"No. I'm not," Freya said with a smile. The light of Freya`s smile never reached her eyes. Merlin noticed this, he gently stroked her cheek. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Merlin, what you did last night was dangerous," she answered feeling ashamed. "I could have killed you."

"But you didn't," he protested. "I know you." His expression was sincere and loving. Freya sadly shook her head. "I will make things better. I promise," he said earnestly.

"We'll reach The Lake of Avalon before nightfall. If I can't break the curse than we will find someone who can."

Avalon… the very name inspired awe. Freya remembered tales about Avalon as a child. Merlin seemed convinced that Avalon held her salvation. Freya hoped he was right. The pair ate the meal in silence. As Merlin promised, they reached the lake before dark. They found an old vine covered boat near the shore. Merlin helped Freya into the boat before stepping in himself. He whispered a spell then the boat began to sail across the still waters. His eyes turned gold. Time slowed causing the veil of Avalon to become visible. Freya stared in wide eyed awe. He smiled at her. There was a tiny ripple of magic in the air. Merlin steered the little boat in the ripple's direction. They sailed through the veil of Avalon. A temple shrouded by mists came into view. Surrounding green slopes peeked behind the mists. Their little boat sailed toward the shore. Merlin and Freya stepped out of the boat heading toward the temple. They were greeted at the door by a silver haired priestess named Eleanor. Her gentle blue eyes held a friendly twinkle. She led them inside. Everything was bright and beautiful. The finely detailed architecture put the castle in Camelot to shame.

"Welcome Emrys," she said bowing. "Welcome Freya , what brings you to Avalon?" Merlin told her about the curse. Freya swallowed nervously Eleanor's wise eyes seemed to pierce her soul. Freya slipped her hand into his; Merlin gave her hand a comforting squeeze. The old priestess gazed sympathetically at Freya.

"I will help you, sister," Eleanor said to Freya. "But all things come with a price. In exchange for this wish, you shall become a servant to Avalon. You will be bound to us forever." Merlin's hopeful expression melted away upon hearing these words.

Freya stepped forward. A life of servitude was better than living with this curse. "I understand," she answered solemnly.

"Then come with me," Eleanor said, turning to leave.

"Freya," Merlin cried. "I didn't mean to trap you here."

Freya raised her hand in protest. "It's alright, Merlin," she said. Unconvinced Merlin stepped forward ready to follow.

"I'm sorry, Emrys", Eleanor said kindly. "She must come alone." Eleanor placed her arm around Freya`s shoulder as they walked through a curtain covered threshold. Merlin's brows furrowed in worry as he stood alone in a golden flower filled room. Eleanor led Freya to an inner circle of Priestesses. A young priestess handed Eleanor a golden bowl filled with the sacred water of Avalon. Eleanor held the bowl high. Her blue eyes turned gold. She chanted a spell. All the surrounding priestesses chanted in unison. Eleanor gently poured the shining water over Freya`s head. Freya trembled as she felt a shock of power channel through her body. She felt as though she had been reborn. The curse's poison left her soul.

"From this day forward, you are a daughter of Avalon," said Eleanor. "You will be trained as a priestess. When I believe you are ready, you will become the guardian of the lake." Freya`s dark eyes shone with tears. "Thank you," she said crying. Later Freya emerged from the room clothed in a pale blue dress. Her hair was tied into a braid. Freya nearly glowed with joy. She rushed into Merlin's open arms, telling him about her service to Avalon. So Merlin decided to stay with her.

Time in Avalon was slow and sweet. Spring was eternal in this magic land. Every afternoon after Freya finished her lessons in the temple she would meet Merlin in the apple orchid. They would sit in the comforting shade of a tree. She would tell him about her day. Then he would show her a new spell he mastered from studying Avalon's massive collection of spell books. One day Eleanor spotted them as she walked through the orchid. As always the pair sat under a tree. She saw Merlin place a white blossom in Freya`s hair. He whispered something to Freya then she smiled, rewarding him with a kiss. Eleanor's fond expression darkened suddenly upon remembering a vision. In a brief glimmer, Eleanor had seen Prince Arthur battling King Olaf to the death. The conflict centered on the king's beautiful daughter, Lady Vivian. The young prince did not fair well in the battle. No matter how great Emrys `s love was for Freya, he could not abandon Arthur in his time of need. So Eleanor shared her visions with Merlin and Freya. They both had a destiny. Freya`s destiny lay with Avalon but Merlin belonged in Camelot. Merlin had not forgotten Arthur during his time away. Arthur was strong and well loved by his people, Merlin had reasoned. Freya had no one. At the time, he believed Freya needed him more. If Merlin were to be honest with himself, he needed her too. Freya demanded nothing from him, except his love. He had gladly given her his heart.

The couple said their goodbyes at Avalon's shore. Freya cupped Merlin's chin in her hand then kissed him. He returned her kiss with all the affection he could muster. Once their kiss ended, he pulled Freya close chastely kissing her brow. Freya ran her fingers over Merlin's frayed scarf .Tears blurred her vision. She blinked then the tears dripped from her thick lashes gliding down her pale skin.

"May I?" she asked her voice trembled slightly as she gestured toward his scarf. Tears shone in Merlin's eyes as he turned letting Freya unknot the scarf around his neck. She held the worn blue fabric against her neck allowing Merlin to tie the ends together. Merlin tucked Freya`s wind blown hair behind her ears.

"I love you," he said backing away. He turned toward the little boat. "Wait," Freya called out. She tugged a ribbon loose from her hair pressing it into his palm .Merlin gazed fondly at the floral printed ribbon. His blue eyes glistened with tears as he tucked the ribbon into his jacket pocket. He kissed Freya once more before stepping inside the boat. Merlin whispered a spell causing the boat to sail away from the shore. Freya`s beautiful tear stained face was the last sight he saw before the mist obscured his vision. He roughly brushed his tears away. "I love you," he heard Freya whisper as the little boat carried him across the mist shrouded waters.


	4. Author notes

**Author's notes**- Chapter one has been replaced with new content. I replaced the modern AU with a canon one shot. So please read and review! Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

You know what they say about unicorns?

By Roguefan212000

I don't own Merlin.

_Spring time at dusk-_

A blush crept up the back of Merlin's neck traveling to the tips of his ears. This matched the rosy hue that colored his usually pale cheeks. He couldn't recall a time when he felt this embarrassed. He could hear Arthur and the knights` laughter echoing through the forest. Merlin grumbled as he trudged ahead. Was it really that funny? He couldn't be the only one. Merlin's humiliation began when he spotted a glimmer of white among the greenery. He was returning with a pot, he just finished washing in a stream near by. On his way back to the camp, he saw the white wind blown hair of a unicorn. The young unicorn emerged from behind a cluster of trees. She eyed Merlin curiously. Merlin gazed back at her. This was the second time, he had been lucky enough to see a unicorn. His heart swelled with happiness at seeing another creature of magic.

"Hello there, little one," Merlin said kindly. The unicorn trotted toward him nuzzling his arm. She licked the pot, he was holding. Merlin laughed.

"Sorry," he said. "It's empty." She wouldn't be able to taste Merlin's famous stew. Gwaine said it was the best in the five kingdoms. Perhaps, he was just very hungry. Arthur said it was too salty. What a prat! Merlin bid his unicorn friend farewell before continuing toward the camp. The young unicorn followed him. She nuzzled his side as she walked beside him. Merlin tried to shoo her away, but the unicorn would not leave. Gwaine chuckled when he saw Merlin and the unicorn.

"Who's your friend," Gwaine said while reaching out to touch the unicorn. She backed away from him. The unicorn hid behind Merlin. Merlin was puzzled by her behavior. Arthur, Leon, Percival and Elyan sat beside the camp fire watching with amusement.

"Haven't you heard the myth about unicorns?" asked Arthur. Gwaine noticed the smirks on his fellow knights` faces. Then he looked at Merlin. Merlin shrugged innocently.

"What about it?" he replied. By the end of the tale, Merlin's face was flaming red. Then everyone knew it was true. Arthur and the knights howled with laughter. The unicorn pranced around Merlin happily. It was night fall. Knowing Merlin's fortune, the unicorn would remain to follow him back to Camelot in the morning.

_Back to present-_ He walked through the forest followed by his unicorn friend. Trying and failing to lead her away from camp. Merlin walked deeper into the forest. He heard a familiar female voice singing. Merlin and the unicorn entered a clearing to see the moonlit lake of Avalon. A beautiful dark haired girl dressed in purple sat by the lake.

"Freya," Merlin cried happily.

Freya stopped singing. She turned to look at him. "Hello Merlin," she said smiling. Merlin ran to her. The pair embraced. Merlin, Freya and the unicorn sat beside the lake together. Freya continued to sing. Merlin watched her adoringly. The young unicorn fell asleep to the soothing sound of Freya`s voice. Now was his chance to escape. Merlin tried to stand up, but Freya gently tugged him forward by his scarf then kissed him. Merlin eagerly returned her kisses. One kiss led to many. Kisses led to other pleasurable things. In the morning, a flushed faced Merlin returned to camp with a dreamy look in his eyes. The young unicorn was nowhere to be found.

The End


	6. Chapter 6

**Battle scarred heart**

By Roguefan212000

I don't own Merlin.

**Author`s note - ** The story takes place after season four.

Merlin knew Gwen would give birth soon, but an unexplainable sense of intuition nagged at him, drawing the court warlock away from the mid wives filling the chambers and toward his beloved mentor, Gaius. The well-respected physician was growing older, slower and his eyes, always alight with wisdom, began to dim. He entered the chambers to find Gaius lying on his bed breathing shallowly and looking incredibly frail._ Perhaps he had fallen under the weather again_, Merlin thought,_ whatever troubled him couldn't be too serious_. The warmth of healing magic tingled in his finger tips as he took a seat beside the man who was his father in everyway but blood. Gaius turned to look at him.

"My dear boy, you should be with Gwen", he said softly.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," the younger man replied.

"I've weathered through many a great storm," the old man said, "I'll be fine."

The unsettled feeling in Merlin's chest didn't go away when he left Gaius' chambers and raced back toward Gwen, unaware that this would be the last time they would ever speak. When Aria Pendragon took her very first breath in a world that was new to her, the old physician breathed his last. As fireworks sounded off in the autumn night as Camelot's citizens celebrated the birth of their princess, Merlin sat alone in his chambers, lost in grief. He pushed the wine filled goblet on the table aside, not being one to drown his sorrows with drink, and gazed numbly at the dying flames in the fireplace.

When the night grew still once more, he left the castle, riding off into the darkness without a true destination in mind; wind swept away his falling tears as he lightly kicked his horse's sides and urged the mare on. The horse and her rider entered a forest clearing that led to the Lake of Avalon. On Avalon's moonlit shores, the court warlock wept for all he was worth.

In the following months –

As Merlin walked through the hallway he heard laughter echoing from the partially opened door of Arthur's chambers and an infant's coo could be heard above the laughter of her parents. He smiled slightly at the sound, spying the curly haired infant on her father's knee as she bobbed up and down with a toothless smile as Gwen sat beside them smiling. She glanced up, noticing Merlin outside, and invited him inside to join them for lunch. He politely declined, mentioning he had a few errands to do.

He smiled weakly at them; he did not begrudge their happiness. They had grieved for Gaius just as he had; the beloved physician had given him a funeral worthy of a loyal servant to the Pendragon crown. Although he felt out of place at times, his heartache did not diminish the genuine happiness he felt for his friends and the baby princess had captured Merlin's heart the moment that her tiny hand had grasped his thumb.

Seeing them together caused him to remember a time when he had felt such happiness, and a pretty druid girl wearing a tattered dress fluttered through his mind. Just like all the loved ones he had lost throughout his life, Freya had broken his heart too. He missed her terribly; she was a stolen moment of happiness cherished among few others.

As he went to sleep that night, he tried not to think about the empty space in his bed or how his chambers seemed too large for one man. From that moment on, Merlin spent countless nights reading ancient texts written in various languages, barely eating or sleeping, which made his friends worry for his health.

One morning Merlin had a break through and he rushed to the Lake of Avalon, carrying an old scroll. After months of research, he found a spell that could bring back his beloved. The spell was dangerous and forbidden, but Merlin didn't care anymore. He needed her; this was all that mattered to him now. His blue eyes turned gold as he chanted the spell and the lake began to shimmer as small waves parted revealing a perfectly dry Freya. He ran to her and the two lovers tearfully rejoiced at the feeling of being in each others arms. The consequences of using dark magic were far from Merlin's mind, whatever the price was he would pay it gladly. It was worth it to have her by his side.

Being able to court Freya properly was beyond exhilarating, they no longer had to race though the night under the cover of shadows, fearing capture. No more hiding in candlelit tunnels or glancing worriedly over their shoulders. The lovers reveled in their freedom, never taking a moment for granted. Merlin was fiercely protective of her; losing her once was heartbreaking and soul damaging enough, he didn't think his heart could take it a second time.

His new status afforded him the ability to take Freya out on a springtime forest picnic, where he delighted in offering her any delicacies she desired. The newly elevated Lady Freya told him that she would be pleased with whatever he chose as long as strawberries were present. On one such day, Merlin carried a wicker basket up a grassy hill, stopping to grasp her hand. She took hold while gathering up her flowing plum colored dress with a free hand.

"This way, milady," the court warlock said in a teasing tone, causing Freya to blush prettily as she still felt flustered about having a title. Like him, she had grown up unaccustomed to wealth, titles and privilege; for her, a bathtub and bed were luxuries. It mattered little if they lived in a cottage or a castle as long as they were together.

After choosing the seemingly perfect spot, they spread out a blanket and set the dishes filled with an assortment of bread, cheese, and fruit between themselves. Freya plucked a strawberry from her dish and quietly nibbled the small bright fruit. Merlin admired the way the sunlight shone against the strand of tiny white pearls woven into the dark braid dangling over her left shoulder.

"You look like a princess," he said with a smile.

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked while returning his smile.

"I thought you would know the answer to that," he replied, gazing at her affectionately before helping himself to a few apple slices.

After the picnic, they traveled to the lower town giving the remaining food to the peasant children; the day was spent playing racing games and showing off their magic. Merlin sat beside a fountain making the water twirl and spin like ribbons in the wind, making the surrounding children clap excitedly. Freya sat down next to him; her dark eyes alight with wonder. With her hair mussed and face flushed from racing with the little ones in the dirt streets, she had never looked more beautiful to him. In that moment, Merlin decided that there was no other woman he would ever want for a wife.

After a reasonably lengthy courtship, he asked for her hand in marriage. Freya was a beautiful bride, with a crown of wild flowers adorning her dark flowing hair that complemented the lacy white gown she wore. Merlin was dressed in a red belted coat with his trademark blue scarf, new trousers and boots. His friends could not persuade him to give up his beloved scarf even for his own wedding day.

Hunith and Gwen cried during the ceremony while toddler Aria squirmed in her mother's arms. During the banquet, the two year old Pendragon princess escaped Gwen's grasp and ran toward a table loaded with desserts. Aria grabbed a honey cake and gobbled up the sweet treat while creamy frosting drizzled down her chin. She rubbed her face, smearing the frosting over her cheeks and grinned before reaching for another. Merlin and Freya laughed as they watched from a table nearby; Arthur scooped up his daughter and walked back toward Gwen. The day had been wonderful, filled with friends, dancing and good wishes.

That evening, Freya sat on the bed idly smoothing out the wrinkles in her cream colored night gown. As the door opened it creaked, and she glanced over her shoulder. Merlin entered the bed chambers, enthralled by the gentle candlelight shining against his wife's delicate form. She smiled at him sweetly hoping to break the awkward tension building between them, and he sat down beside her, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. The desire shining in his eyes left her feeling breathless with nervous excitement. As they began to kiss, their kisses were chastely feather light but then became more passionate. They paused momentarily to breathe.

Freya gently tugged at his tunic and he pulled away to remove it before carelessly dropping it on the stone floor. His breathing quickened slightly at the feel of her warm hands caressing his bare chest, and then he leaned forward to kiss her once more, clumsily unlacing the ribbons on the front of his wife's night gown. The cream colored satin tumbled away from her pale shoulders, revealing well-formed breasts. Their eyes met, mirroring the swiftly growing desire between them, as she slipped completely out of the night gown, baring herself to him. Still clad in trousers, he hovered above her as she lay against the wine red blankets which starkly contrasted the rich darkness of her hair and pale skin. A delighted whimper escaped Freya`s lips as Merlin explored her naked form with his hands and lips.

In the chill autumn morning, their bodies were pressed close together while lying in the tangled sheets. She shivered against him. The court warlock blinked sleepily at his wife before his eyes turned gold, causing blankets to unfurl and cover them and the fireplace's dying embers sprang to life, warming the chambers.

"Handy," Freya said with an appreciative smile.

"I know," Merlin replied while grinning down at her.

Life went on as it should and in his happiness the dark spell faded from his memory, seeming as if it had never happened at all.

One sunny morning, Merlin sat at his desk with ink quill pen in hand, writing a speech for Arthur in honor of a newly recruited knight. He paused in thought while gazing at the partially written speech on the parchment. Freya tiptoed into his chambers, smelling of lilac and rose water as she had just taken a bath. His wife was a pleasant distraction in her red gown, and being barefoot with damp hair that clung to the swell of her breasts as they pressed against the ruffled bodice, only helped the effect. Lady Freya pinned up her hair, showcasing her lovely neck for his viewing pleasure. Whatever thoughts he had in mind swiftly fled the moment she entered the room.

"What are you writing?" she asked innocently.

"Oh, a speech for the prat," he answered, struggling to focus.

She leaned over his shoulder to peek at the parchment, her alluring scent breaking what little concentration he had left. Merlin placed the inkpot too close to the desk's edge, thus accidentally striking it with his elbow. The inkpot shattered when it hit the floor, leaving a dark puddle under his desk. Swearing softly, he scurried about in search of a cloth, knocking over the parchment, and then nearly tripped over the mess. Freya snickered as she watched him.

"This isn't funny," he said without anger, picking up his ink covered speech. She knelt beside him, cupping his face in her hands, and then kissed him so he would stop fussing over the mess.

"You have the power to create fire out of thin air," she said wisely, "a few ink stains won't stand in your way, you'll think of something." As his wife, she couldn't help but wonder how Merlin could sometimes forget who he was. With a bit of magical help, the floor and parchments were purged of the ink and he managed to complete the speech delivering it to Arthur in time.

Later at night –

"Your speech was lovely," said Freya while climbing into bed beside him.

"It was nothing special," Merlin replied modestly.

"Of course it was," she protested with a yawn, settling down into bed. "Blow out the candle, please."

He smiled at her then sat up, blowing out the bedside candle's flames with a single breath; a small streak of smoke hovered momentarily before melting into the darkness. Merlin turned over countless times during the night, caught in a restless slumber as his sleep clouded eyes strained to see in the darkness. He climbed out of bed feeling weary but intrigued by the strange light filtering through his chamber window, a crimson aura mingled with moonlight. He clutched his right arm, feeling a searing pain like a thousand hot needles pricking his flesh and an anguished cry escaped his lips as he slumped against the cold stone wall, dizzy with pain. Freya jolted awake, disturbed by his distress, and she tumbled out of bed feeling disorientated. She gathered her wits when she saw him sitting on the floor with his head resting against the wall. She knelt beside him, teary eyed, confused and helpless, as the pain vanished as swiftly as it had come, leaving him glazed eyed and breathing heavily.

"What happened?" she cried frantically.

"I don't know," he answered hoarsely. "I saw a light …. And then I sensed a powerful magic."

He absently rubbed his right arm feeling a lingering tingle, and she noticed the motion. She rolled back his sleeve, revealing a dark mark of a moon surrounded by thorns.

"You've been cursed," she whispered brokenly with despair filled eyes, "When you saved me from the lake, did you use dark magic?"

"I did whatever it took to save you," he answered sadly, "No matter what happens to me, I will not regret that."

"Don't say such things," she cried while trembling, "You should have let me go and moved on with your life. You would have been safe and happy."

"I would never have been happy," he said regarding her gravely as they sat together on the stone floor.

"But you would live," she shouted angrily, "Who knows what will happen now? I've seen this mark on the woman who cursed me: she conjured some kind of dark power. It was like someone else controlled her! I heard about this when I was a child. Every few years, the dweller who gave her that power comes forth to gain payment."

Hindsight always left one wondering how things could have been, but it no longer mattered now, they had wasted enough precious time already. So together they searched for the last person either of them wanted to meet: the sorceress who had cursed Freya. They hoped that she still lived and had found a way to free herself from the curse if possible. They prayed that she might make a bargain with them to save Merlin.

For his sake, Freya relived the moment that destroyed her life and those of others, leading them back to the dirt path that was once splattered by blood. Eventually they came to a shack that stood near a winding dirt path leading into the heart of the forest. Merlin glanced at Freya as she eyed the shack warily, knowing this was the sorceress's home without her needing to say so. As forgiving as he was, he couldn't help the anger settling deep in his chest that, after all this time, the sight of the shack still filled her with dread.

He told Freya that she didn't have to go, but she insisted on coming. Merlin left her by the forest's edge before heading toward the miserable shack and lightly knocked on the shabby hunk of wood passing for a door. The door creaked open revealing a haggard, wild eyed sorceress, and she sneered while squinting up at him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she snapped.

"I'm Merlin", he answered, struggling to push his feelings aside and focus on the matter at hand, "What can you tell me about this?"

He rolled up his sleeve, revealing the thorn covered moon curse mark. The old sorceress's eyes widened, then she glanced around suspiciously.

"Who told you to come here?" she hissed.

"It doesn't matter," he replied with irritation, "Is there any cure?"

"He was once part of me, but I was too weak," she said thoughtfully, "He only leaves for a stronger better host, there is no cure."

She promptly shut the rickety door, leaving him with no choice but to return to the forest.

During the night -

They made camp in the forest, setting a small fire, eating their portions of roasted rabbit with disinterest as their worry-filled minds brimmed with thoughts of the curse. Merlin glanced at Freya from across the crackling camp fire. If he couldn't purge himself of this dark power then there was no telling what he might do while under its control.

"You should go back to Camelot," he said earnestly, "Once I've beaten the curse, I'll return quickly, I promise."

"I won't leave without you," she replied stubbornly.

"It's too dangerous," he protested.

"No, Merlin," she said firmly, "I trust you, and I don't want you to face this alone."

While settling in for the night -

A jolt of foreign magic coursed through him and he collapsed against the dirt in agony, writhing in pain while battling the darkness threatening to overtake him. Freya sat beside him crying softly and holding his hand, neither of them knowing how much time passed before the tremors stopped. He lay still, breathing raggedly with his eyes shut and she brushed the sweat soaked hair away from his brow, daring to hope that when he opened his eyes a familiar friendly blue would meet her gaze. Merlin's eyes fluttered open, and then he smiled at her weakly, the curse mark vanished from his arm. With blazing gold eyes, he chanted a binding spell, trapping the dweller's shadowy figure in a nearby tree.

Epilogue

"Auntie Freya, can the baby come out now?" Aria asked brown eyes wide with curiosity.

"Not yet," she answered smiling, letting the toddler rest her small hands against her large swelling belly. She patted the child's curly head as they sat on the bed in her chambers.

"Here are my favorite girls," said Merlin, entering the chamber with a smile. Aria bounced off the bed and ran toward him for a hug, and he chuckled while taking her in his arms before placing her back onto the bed. The court warlock turned to his wife, kissing her brow as he helped her settle more comfortably on the bed. Using magic to soothe her aching body, his heart swelled when he felt the faint pulsing of their baby's magic responding to his own. In his wildest dreams, Merlin never dared to hope that he would ever feel the happiness he felt in this moment.

Their baby was born on a rainy spring night, bringing his parents joy from the very moment he entered their lives. Freya rested against a few pillows while cradling baby Gaius in her arms, and she smiled tiredly at her husband and friends. Gwen sat beside her, stroking her warm sweaty brow with a damp cloth, and Arthur lifted up Aria so she could peek at the newborn baby who blinked at her with alert blue eyes. Merlin stood by taking in the scene before him and feeling happier than any other time in his life. Later in the evening, Arthur, Gwen and Aria left to allow the new parents to enjoy some private time with their child. Merlin carefully scooped Gaius up as he sat beside his wife, softly kissing her before she drifted off to sleep. Smiling at the feel of his son's soft dark hair against his cheek, his heart felt feather light as he looked forward to the future, knowing it would be glorious because he would never have to face it alone.

End


	7. Chapter 7

The Heart of Avalon

Genre- Het (canon AU)

Characters/pairing: Arwen, Freylin

Ratings/Warnings: K, Based on episode 5 x 09

Word count: 303

Special thanks to Captain Ozone for editing.

"With all my heart," Gwen whispered, walking toward Arthur as he stood in Avalon's glistening waters.

The wind whipped through her long, dark hair, and her blue dress billowed as she stepped into the cool, rippling water to grasp her husband's outstretched hand. He led her toward the lake's center and then backed away, leaving her to stand alone.

Merlin and Mordred stood on the shore, watching expectantly. An ethereal, dark haired beauty clothed in a plum colored dress emerged from the glowing water to stand beside Gwen. Merlin's breath hitched, and Mordred eyed him curiously. The young knight noted how he trembled slightly and how he gazed at the woman with haunted, blatant desire.

The lake goddess gently touched the queen's shoulder and chanted a spell. Gwen gazed at her with a mix of fear and awe. Before Arthur could question why this young woman seemed familiar, a bright, white light shrouded the two women, and he had to shield his eyes from its intensity.

When the light faded, Gwen smiled and reached out to him. Arthur rushed toward his wife, forgetting about his previous suspicions. They embraced one another, and neither one noticed the lake goddess slowly sinking below the water's surface.

"My Freya," Merlin whispered hoarsely, forgetting that Mordred was near by. The observant, young knight refrained from commenting. He felt as if he were intruding upon something private.

She turned to look at Merlin. Love and longing clearly shone in her sad, dark eyes. And then she vanished, drawn back to the depths of her watery prison.

While Arthur, Gwen, and Mordred rejoiced, Merlin stood alone, feeling lost, lonely and hungry for what could have been and what would never be.


End file.
